Vega Strand
Vega, the Zurich traveler Appearance Vega is a young boy with fairly long blonde hair and wears green or brown clothing. Wearing these clothes usually provide much better camoflage when he is in the forests around Zurich, When he is in other cities he tends to wear clothing appropiate to the environment he is in, for example in Lyon he would wear a brownish yellow colour or in Milan he would wear light blue or white. He has light skin and has green eyes, he usually carries around a small bag with him so he can transport gathered food or herbs to his home. Personality Vega is quite playful. He plays along with any sort of person and doesn't descriminate between people from other cities. He has grown up traveling so he has become used to many cultures and gotten to know many people from other cities. He becomes a lot more serious when he plays game. He doesn't like to lose but isn't a sore loser. He always works hard to become better than another person so that he can be the best at a certain game. He has worked a lot at playing hide and seek and as a result has become more efficient at finding hiding spots or even tracking certain people down. Vega is quite naive due to his young age and in terms of some of the bad things in the world is still somewhat unaware. Most of the things he see's he belive are just another type of animal or another person like him, but due to warnings from people in Zurich he has become careful around many strangers in 'dangerous' places. History Vega grew up in Zurich with a family that used to travel out trading quite a lot, from young ages Vega used to travel with them experiencing many different environments and trying exotic foods that the other cities had to offer. He loved to look at the environment as they traveled and wonder what sorts of things could be seen if you were to explore the many area’s. His memory had served him well and through growing up could remember many of the things from when he was younger he could remember many trips from when he was 5 years old and sometimes the few years he would spend with his family going between each of the cities to trade and earn goods to bring back to their home in Zurich. Their lifestyle consisted mainly of traveling to collect foreign food for the people of Zurich and then returning for a year to relax and settle back into their home. Durring the days they spent in Zurich Vega's parents would often get annoyed of the constant war between the two sides. Although they lived with the Humanists they would try not to get involved in the hate towards the Forsaken, this was due to the many forsaken they had seen in their jorneys to other cities and they had seen no reason to show hate toward the Forsaken. People usually blammed their neutral view being the reason behind them traveling all the time beliveing they left because of the war that seperated citizens. As Vega grew up he would play many games with the children in different cities, learning of some of their culture and even games that they would play. His favorite game had always been hide and seek and he loved to teach this game to some children who had never played it due to their environment being much more open and plain. He remembered that one year he taught it to many children in Milan. Although the outside of the city was mostly open area that was too windy and cold for seeds to grow Vega still found potential and showed the children that just by wearing the right clothing you could still hide very well and win the game. He loved traveling around and each second year getting to see his friends in the different cities as they grew older but even as Vega grew older he became more sick of the constant travel. When he was 13 he had decided that he would work twice as hard with his family helping with the trading and gathering so that during the next trip he would be able to stay home in Zurich. He wanted to stay a bit longer and get to know some of the children and explore more of Zurich. His parents accepted and told him that if he could prove to them he was reliable enough to gather food himself without help he would be able to stay home the next time they went out traveling. During that year of travel he focused more on gathering and less on talking to his friends in the different cities. He told his friends why he was working much harder and they usually accepted it and some even tried to help him, teaching him of different methods of gathering food around their cities. The years passed and Vega was finally seeing his parents off as they went on their biannual travels. His parents told some of their friends in the city to look after Vega but most of the time they would just come down to see if he was alright and left. Throughout this time he became better friends with some of the kids he knew in Zurich and also got to explore different parts of the city that were labeled as “unsafe” by his parents. He stayed safe for the first month and was having a great time, he hadn't gotten too invoved in the war foccusing more on the city itself. He would wander into the woods to gather berries and fish in some of the lakes. Many times he would have someone accompanying him so that he wouldn't be hurt but he could occasionally sneak off alone. One day he wandered off into the forest alone but this time something felt a bit off. He felt like he should have just turned around that day but he wanted to go out to find some food and some herbs. He was usually able to avoid dangerous animals, he knew what signs to look for to avoid them. At some point when he got further into the forest he looked around and saw some man in the distance. He wore dark clothing and that was all that he could make out from between the trees and at this distance. Many people in Zurich talked of evil beings that wandered around and although he had seen many weird beasts on his travels having his parents warning him of them he still found them to be mainly scare tactics. Vega felt something off about this person and began to walk away faster and move between trees. As he arrived at more denser parts of the forest he began to hide from the man. He climbed up some trees and hid as he saw the man come closer. Upon closer inspection Vega could tell that this man wasn't a real person. He had a large scythe with a glowing green blade that looked a lot like a leaf. This man was a corrupted but Vega couldn't put a name to it he just seemed to be different to most people he knew in some way. He continued to make his way between trees to get away from the person and after a while of running he sat down to catch his breath. upon looking around he had realized he had gone too far into the forest, he hadn't been this far in before and couldn't quite find his way back. It seemed dark with the canopy above him blocking out the sun and he only had a tiny bit of glow from the sun that could pass through the canopy in small patches. After moving through the trees he had lost his way with which way had been North and which way was South. He didn't have much with him aside from a small bag that he had to store the berries and herbs he collected in. Upon thinking back he couldn't remember ever being told how his parents would navigate between the cities. All he could remember was that it usually had something to do with the stars yet he couldn't remember how exactly to tell the direction from them, not that he could while he stood under this canopy. And on top of being lost there was still that thing that seemed to be chasing Vega through the woods. Powers and Abilities '''Survivalist: '''Vega has grown up traveling to different cities with his parents, as a result of this he has learnt many things from people who live in the other cities. He has a basic knowledge of cultures inside the many cities and some minor knowledge of animals and fruits and crops in the different environments. This knowldge is still limited to mainly friendly animals and edable food in the environments. '''Fighting Style: '''Vega doesn't try to fight very often and usually tries to hide from his foes. He cant do much in terms of his strength but he is quite agile and has fair knowledge of many environment types to outsmart foes that don't know about the area they are fighting in. If he is forced to actually attack he has slight knowledge of how to use a bow, and will try to fight using the general environment over his own skills. If forced to fight he will mostly try to fight at a distance. Let's play a game! (Currently Locked ) Vega uses his skills in hide and seak to apply it to his actual powers. (Time to hide) Vega can alter the colours of his clothing or skin to blend into the environment. This allows him to hide more effectively being able to hide in plain sight from people who may not be in search for him. Moving from a spot or engaging in combat would make this ability a lot less effective as the colours would no longer be in sync with the spot he was hiding. It is only useful when standing completely still or blending in better with an environment at a longer distance. (Ready or not here I come) Vega can activate this ability to gain heat vision allowing him to see the heat coming off various animals or general heats in environments. Most of the environment become a lot darker in Vega's eyes and he struggles to pick out much of the environment that is around, but can spot hot blooded animals or large temperatures in the actual environment itself. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Touched Category:Forest Category:PC